


Marriage Warning-FIN

by getmeinto



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getmeinto/pseuds/getmeinto
Summary: This is the end chapter
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 6





	Marriage Warning-FIN

边伯贤浑身上下炽热得厉害，软舌撬开都暻秀的唇，身体靠近到像要嵌入般，连牙齿都要磕在一起咯吱作响。都暻秀被死死扣在下面难受得要命，攒足了力气使出一招脱身擒拿术夹腿翻身一膝盖正中边伯贤腹部软处，倒在后座上疼地直叫唤。  
“真拿我当敌人啊。”  
“让你清醒一点，跑到这里强迫跟我亲热，怎么想的？”  
边伯贤只听字不听语气，想着背后意思是只是时间地点不合适，大字瘫在后背傻笑着浮想联翩，都暻秀实在看不下去了，下车从后面拉出索环扣紧了自己租的车，拖着一车一人回了城，风依然干燥带着热，却也能卷着人的焦躁抛至扬起后下落的尘土消失不见。  
回来补了觉起身洗澡夜幕已降临，抬头就能透过客厅的落地窗看到城市上空闪着的繁星，好看得让都暻秀驻足很久，端着水杯坐在靠近阳台的沙发上才听见一声尖细做作的叫唤。

沙发里长出嘤嘤怪来了。

嘤嘤怪还挺有情趣，端着红酒杯躺沙发上看星星。睡袍松动半露着胸膛，眯着下垂的眼睛笑得很温柔。  
半晌，扭来扭去给都暻秀挪了点坐下的位置，留得恰到好处，轻微动一下就能蹭到都暻秀的屁股，占了便宜也卖乖，乖乖地躺着不说话了。  
“本来就没想瞒你，综合了一下，因为叔叔的帮忙，这样弄绿卡确实比较快且方便。”  
“哼，知道了。”  
都暻秀侧过头看边伯贤，那一声哼轻轻地，让人觉着暧昧。  
“盯着我干吗？”  
“这么黑还知道我在看你？”  
“你眼睛好亮，像小黑猫嘿嘿。”  
“...怎么还和小孩子一样。”都暻秀念叨着，转过头去继续抬头看星星。  
“你走的时候我就还小，不成熟，你不走就能知道我外面什么样，可是回来对你又不一样。”  
“再腻在一起反目成仇的可能性大一些。”  
“暻秀，不想跟我和好吗？非要做我爹？”  
“听上去还蛮不错的。”  
不错？什么不错？和好不错还是当爹不错？边伯贤想了个两全其美的法子，一个激灵坐起来。  
“跟我和好，我叫你爸爸成吗？”  
“用不着。”都暻秀觉得自己再不笑出来就要被憋坏。  
“那想让我怎么办呀？好秀秀，告诉我。”扮完狡黠的狐狸扮淋湿的小狗狗。  
“边伯贤，我拿你没辙了，我也不知道。”  
都暻秀想举白旗，边伯贤离他太近了，混和带着湿气的一股甜香，缱绻腻人。  
这么多年了还是不知道怎么对付他，对都暻秀来说是有些懊恼的事情。  
“你怎么拿我没辙啊？你可会对付我了，你一走，我整个人都空了，都过那么久了你一回来，跟我爸闹这么一出荒唐事我还都信，由着脾气耍疯，你今天抛锚我整个心揪着疼，胃也疼口腔也疼，哪里都疼，不信你摸摸。”  
恶心话一股脑地往外倒，动作也没落下，顺着恶心劲就拉着都暻秀的手往自己有心练过的胸膛上摸，擦过那点还轻哼了一声。  
都暻秀受不了了，施了些力拧一下，边伯贤没料到，低下头笑着吃痛，手却抓得更紧不愿放开。  
“暻秀，我知道你讨厌我不正经，可是我要是正经起来这辈子就只能跟你做玩伴，谈了恋爱分了手也得老死不相往来，见了面还得恭恭敬敬一脸虚伪憋着。”  
“我没那么讨厌你不正经，也没要和你老死不相往来，况且我这不是来了吗，只是这么多年了，我觉得咱俩没有这么离不开彼此了，你在外面这么多年经历很多，我为自己变好一点活得很疲惫，也没空管那些小情小意了，谁知道谁心里还想着谁。”  
边伯贤借着刚才胡搅蛮缠靠近的距离给了都暻秀一个轻轻的拥抱，凑到耳边慢声说着：  
“我以前总觉着也许能一直念着你，也许很快忘了你，可是也不是这样，大概只是因为后来时间过得太快了，还没把你忘了呢就见面了。不过我可没嫌时间短啊，我一见着你才发现可真久啊，我快想死你了。”边伯贤低头抚着都暻秀的脑袋，把一腔的温柔倾泻出来。  
都暻秀把头埋着，本就浑厚地声音带着坚定的闷响。  
“时间对我来说有时快有时慢，比如没见你这几年过得很快，来见你的路上觉得特别慢，慢得不得了，每次和你说话又觉得好快，还没想好说什么脑袋一糊涂就吵着散了。”  
声音越说越小，最后抬起头眼巴巴地盯着边伯贤：  
“我硬了。”

！

淋湿的小狗没有来得及进阶成吃人的老虎，倒被抢先了一步。  
几乎是同时吻住了对方，都暻秀的手伸进边伯贤的睡袍胸膛摩挲到腰腹四处点火，相比边伯贤凉薄的唇，自己浑身上下仿佛都是火热的，料想之中，一双细腻触感的手伸进都暻秀的睡裤，覆上滚烫的性器，调皮地按压了一下，于是都暻秀在难耐之中加重了亲吻的力道。  
边伯贤微微挺身，撩了撩额前遮住眼睛的头发，如白天在车后座那样将都暻秀困在沙发里，急促地用手抚慰着对方发硬发烫的性器，配合深深地鼻息相互吞吐着口腔中散发的情欲，两人像涸泽的鱼相互腻着索取对方的氧气与爱欲。

边伯贤逐渐掌握都暻秀的点，揉捏着阴茎上敏感的点耐心地将都暻秀送上巅峰，末了对着急喘的身下人笑道：“好粘，多久没有弄过了？”  
“不知道，反正想着的是你。”  
“暻秀好过分，一直这样说是想要我怎么做？”  
真等到这时候，都暻秀反而有些慌张，很久没做的身体不知道是否承受得住。  
迟疑一刻便说：“我也给你弄出来。”  
边伯贤心领神会，仍是眯着眼睛温柔笑着，像喝醉了一样摇头晃脑。  
紧要关头刹闸，都暻秀经验丰富，但关键时候装傻，世上没人比得过边伯贤。  
将都暻秀衣服一件件褪去，睡袍脱落后自己赤裸的身体温度也与对方的无差，即使拥抱在一起也及其开心的时候，身体也无法满足，边伯贤性器也早就硬了，抵着都暻秀增加了他的慌张。  
到底还是投了降，都暻秀几欲带着哭腔：“轻点。”  
边伯贤笑着啄了口身下人的眼睛，起身找来避孕套和润滑液，回到沙发看到都暻秀有些害羞的趴着，脸埋起来，等到脚步声近了才抬起头瞥了一眼，月光透过落地窗撒下映出他的身体，光洁匀称的小腿因紧张交叉搅着，再往上见隆出一对圆丘，边伯贤一双手抚上去对着腰轻吻了一下，引来都暻秀一阵颤抖。  
“这么怕？我又不会吃了你。”  
说着把自己的性器抵在柔软的臀上，佯装要挺进去：“直接把它吃下去好不好？”  
都暻秀气到害羞，声音都变了腔，两个字音调也百转千回：“不行！”  
说是这样说，倒也不再颤抖了，边伯贤心里明了了，羞耻怎么说都比紧张要好得多。  
倒油时故意滴在了都暻秀臀上，冰凉的液体顺着凸起落到隐秘处，让都暻秀深吸了一口凉气。  
边伯贤没有停顿，将浸了油的手指插进隐秘处，一根突袭倒还忍得住，但也能感受到穴肉的挤压，实在是太紧了。  
“爸爸，让我进去好不好？”  
一句话让都暻秀呼吸也停住，半晌，骂道：“你有病啊。”  
后穴被塞住的难耐却让凶狠反转为撒娇。  
边伯贤确实有病，在床上从来不会顺了都暻秀的求饶，反以为兴奋剂，嗨到不行。  
“你说我边操你边叫你爸爸咱俩都能爽了是吧，嗯？”说着继续加手指，很快被紧紧包裹住。  
都暻秀听着荤话也顾不上后面，直骂对方粗俗，让边伯贤闭嘴。  
边伯贤停不下来：“不是要做我继父吗暻秀，”俯下身子对着耳边吹气，手指也不停旋转搅动着扩张，“和我爸签协议的时候没想过还会这样等着被我干吗？”  
变急促的动作让都暻秀从大口呼吸也忍不住抑在嗓子里的声响，叫了出来，想反驳但只能因为疼痛喘着气咬着牙关吃痛。  
“喜欢这样不伦？还是没有要和我和好的打算？”  
这样问将都暻秀念到嘴边的反驳咽了回去，在缓过劲来的间隙摇头，嘴里却念着：“没不要跟你和好。”  
“那就是要故意气我。”  
“协议...有什么好在意的。”都暻秀痛到咬字支离破碎。  
“我觉得你挺享受，边气着我还跟着老头偷乐，世上的谁也没有你更会折磨我，现在还要怕你受伤不敢用力操你。”说着将扩张的手指向深处探，向外扩，把都暻秀要脱出口的话语顶了回去。  
“你...进来吧，我受得...住。”喘气与哼声急促地交替，边伯贤真怕自己的大家伙还没进入都暻秀就被疼晕。  
轻拍了下被润滑油染湿的臀，溅起色情的液体声，滑腻又弹性十足，边伯贤要刹不住闸了，火热的身体紧紧贴着都暻秀的背，与回过头来的都暻秀接着湿黏的吻，手又抚在对方胸口上揉捏，浸染的身体开始敏感，因为撩拨的动作扭动着，但也不愿放开亲吻着的唇，控制不住身体涎水也留下来，以月色掩盖失态。  
边伯贤禁锢都暻秀在怀中，捞起怀中人的腰向后退，顶住自己硬了许久的性器，微微颤着抵住穴口向里钻去。  
比用来扩张的手指更粗大的阴茎令都暻秀招架不住，扭动着想要躲开，身体躲不开，嘴巴就不自觉地因为吃痛咬着边伯贤，仅深入一毫疼痛的哼声就变为哭腔。  
边伯贤即使被咬到痛也不放开，抱住都暻秀安抚着叫人放松，不要怕。  
耳边说尽了甜言蜜语，手边极尽安抚调教着身体，只有腿间的凶猛势头对人温柔不起来。  
终是在都暻秀减弱的求饶声中挤了进去，紧得让边伯贤流出汗来。  
“爸爸，你太紧了，夹得我很痛，可是我又不忍心让你疼，怎么办呀？”  
“别...说话...”  
都暻秀只想让边伯贤操他，是男人就不能在这个时候心比几把软。  
“呃啊....”边伯贤一个挺进，性器只是埋了个半，都暻秀已经一个激灵精神到天灵盖，后背也绷紧了，露出分明的线条，许是觉得好看，边伯贤因为盯后背莫名出神停下了动作，直到后背的主人回头望时发出细碎的声响。  
“怎么了？你停下来我也不会少疼一点。”  
边伯贤俯下身亲吻后背凹陷下去的椎骨，顺着背脊线轻柔地由上至下。  
反而让都暻秀有些不知如何招架，轻笑着一字一顿说：“DO ME BABY.”  
边伯贤言听计从，开始轻轻地冲撞着将性器埋到底，都暻秀忍着痛，却快要将沙发抓烂。  
“别忍着，叫出来。”边伯贤实在不忍心，可是插进温暖柔软的穴内实在舒服，让他觉得自己升了天，又怕这只是开始，后面会不由自己。  
都暻秀忍不了，随着边伯贤的起伏动作喊叫出来，像没有眼泪的哭泣，极力地抑制却让嗓音愈发的性感。  
边伯贤开始失控了，按住都暻秀的腰背进击，碰撞着臀肉啪啪作响，混杂着黏腻液体声，都暻秀的压抑着的哼声，一切都让他难以自制，开始没有规律不控力道的撞击。  
都暻秀只能吊着一口气让自己慢慢适应，回过头来索吻，想用对方轻柔的爱抚来缓解下身的刺激感。  
疼痛感逐渐平息后，刺激感就汹涌袭来，边伯贤通过对方的反应来调整姿势让都暻秀减少疼痛，粗大的阴茎反复碾压着穴肉带来的快感只是让两个人疯狂。  
肉体碰撞的声音不绝于耳，身体节奏太快，两人的声音却乱了，任由本能驱使着动作与反应，找到两人都爽到的姿势后，灭顶般的快感一阵阵侵袭。  
边伯贤像马达般不停歇地抽插着，他也不感到疲惫，身体已经不受控制了，让都暻秀觉得再这样下去自己会坏掉。可是嘴里早已说不出话来，组织好的让对方理智的话一次次地在冲撞中被打散，理智也被身体的快感占领，只是迎合着去感受那一份汹涌。  
大抵是沙发的空间局限，边伯贤抽插了一会捞起精疲力尽的都暻秀抱起面对着自己坐在客厅的餐桌上，一个俯身按在台面，十指相扣锁住两只手，赤裸的身体一览无余。  
边伯贤就着这个姿势继续插进去，都暻秀未来及反应，因为被碾到敏感处而发出一声浪荡的叫声，让边伯贤崩溃，趁着换姿势的间隙本以为稍微理智一点，结果只是听到声音与暗处看到的身体就让这一些还回的理智重新被抛出去。  
“暻秀还是这么棒。”  
“额啊...轻点。”  
“听你的，都听你的。”又亲吻对方流出涎水的嘴唇，方才发现都暻秀已经快承受不住这般刺激，借着光亮眼睛都无法聚焦，可是性器被穴肉绞着实在舒服，边伯贤快要到顶峰，一遍遍顶着都暻秀，边轻轻舔咬着对方胸上的凸起，舒服地发出喟叹，已经不在乎身下快地让都暻秀到达呼吸困难的地步。  
“暻秀啊，好好爱我...不要再走了。”  
都暻秀浑身被碾压着，即使听到了也没有力气回应，嘴里吐着含糊不清连自己也不知道是什么的话语，觉得下身好似不属于自己，只是随着节奏被支配着，只有快感不断地传递到大脑。  
他感到一丝危机，拼命大声叫着：“不要额啊啊...停下...要坏掉了....”  
边伯贤几欲到达顶峰，失控着急速重插进出着，等待最后的爆发，完全听不见身下人的求救。  
待到都暻秀一片空白的脑中仅剩的绷紧的那一丝线断裂，都暻秀高潮了，搅紧的穴肉停不下来，让边伯贤也高潮了。随着前段性器喷出的精液，都暻秀感到身下一丝暖流。  
眼泪也终于止不住地流出来，疯狂的做爱让他失禁了。  
边伯贤也并不在意，轻笑着在他耳边安抚，抱起仍在颤抖的都暻秀进了浴室。  
被温暖的水浸泡着，氤氲的热气都暻秀哭泣泛红的眼眶更加红艳，久久不能恢复的理智让他只能任由边伯贤轻抚着身体进行清理。待到回复时，巨大的羞耻感也袭来，让几年不下一回雨的铁血男子哭到嗓子发干，头要埋到浴缸底下不出来。  
边伯贤实在没办法，一句荤话也不敢继续说，清理了都暻秀哄着睡觉，在老爷子回来的十几个小时前将作案现场也清理了一遍。  
最后筋疲力竭地倒在都暻秀身边，柔软的床铺与身体让他完全忘却几个小时前LA的炽热、几十个小时前内心的焦灼绝望，甚至是几年前最初踏上这片陌生土地的痛苦与艰辛。  
此刻只是紧贴着怀里的人，轻声对他说着：“警告你哦，没我的允许不要和乱七八糟的男人结婚，我爸爸也不行。”  
没人在乎失态，失态是对调情的最佳反应。

END.


End file.
